Five Hours of Pranks
This is a fangame that takes place near Halloween, where you're playing as the FNaF 1 animatronics (or, anime fanart versions). Someone keeps pranking you by papering your houses and all that, so you want to prank them back by scaring them into not bothering you anymore. For the first four nights, you do all the pranking, nobody else actively attacks, they just assist you. On Nights 5, 6 and 7, everyone is involved. Hours Hour 1: Chica Cutscene/Phone call A cutscene happens where Chica finds that she has been pranked and vandalized. There is also a note that says, "I did it for the lolz." She gets a phone call from Golden Freddy: It's me! How are you doing, Chica? I heard that you were vandalized, and I wanted to check in. (Thanks!) Actually, I think I know who that was. (Really?) Yeah, I think it was the new guy down the street... You know, that troublemaker. (Hmm... Yes, I've heard of him. What should I do?) Well, he's been at it for quite a while. I think this nonsense has gone on long enough, so I think you should get him back! If we scare him with our pranks, then maybe he won't prank us anymore! (But I have no experience with being scary! How will I pull it off?) Well, you could always bring Bonnie with you, maybe he could help you! But you still have to be careful. The new guy has security cameras, and he might call the cops on us if he catches us playing pranks. But if you do it right, he may be too scared to do anything! I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyway, I'll alert Bonnie and call him over. Good luck with your pranks, and have fun! Bye! Hour 2: Foxy A cutscene happens where Foxy comes home and finds the same thing. He also finds an insulting note that says: "Come at me, bro, try me. Chica isn't scary, and neither are you." Frustrated, he calls Golden Freddy for advice: Hi, Foxy, what's up? (Ugh, that stupid JERK! He got me, too!) Really? (YES, he did!) Well, when Chica was pranked by that new guy, we decided to prank him back. I guess he wasn't too happy about that... (YEAH, he even left a note saying that I'm not scary!) Well, we brought Bonnie into the mix, and I guess maybe you should help, too? (YEAH, he has it COMING!) Hold up, hold up, this is important. Now, I should alert you that we left extra supplies in the bathroom for someone to use, so that we don't look suspicious when pranking him. Hide behind the shower curtain until you're ready to give the supplies to Bonnie, and go to the right-hand corner. While you're at it, you should knock on the door while you're at it for extra scares. Wait for the right time to emerge, and whatever you do, don't linger outside the curtain, or you'll get caught. Anyway, have a good time! Hour 3: Bonnie Another cutscene, Bonnie comes home after a break to find that he's been pranked too. A note says, "You say that you're scary? Prove it." Category:Games